


I Can’t Face Living Without You

by durgasdragon



Series: I Can't Stop [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: He woke up the next morning to a naked Hearth straddling him and yanking off the top of his pyjamas.Mild spoilers for the middle ofThe Hammer of Thor.





	I Can’t Face Living Without You

** I Can’t Face Living Without You **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Rick Riordan’s_ Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard _universe and is made entirely for enjoyment.  No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece.  All other situations and plot developments are mine._

_Summary:_ _He woke up the next morning to a naked Hearth straddling him and yanking off the top of his pyjamas._

_Mild spoilers for the middle of_ The Hammer of Thor _._

_Author’s Note:  Possible out-of-characterness and un-beta’d.  Title is from Sting’s song ‘I Can’t Stop Thinking About You’.  Third in the I Can’t Stop series._

_Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

_Published: 29 May 2017_

_Rating: NC-17_

 

                Blitzen stumbled into his flat in Nidavellir, feeling bone-deep exhaustion and exceedingly unfashionable.  His suit was smelly and completely ruined, his fedora now had a hole in it, and being petrified _always_ did terrible things to his skin; there would be a horrible outbreak of acne within the week.

                But Hearthstone was alive and in one piece.  Everything else paled in the face of that.

                He leaned against the door and glanced up at the taller elf, who was still draped over him exhaustedly.

                Hearthstone pulled away only far enough to sign.  _No more sewers_.

                “Yeah, okay,” Blitzen agreed, almost automatically.  “Want the shower first?”

                The question got an enormous amount of thought, but it probably had more to do with fatigue than anything else.  Finally, Hearth nodded.

                “Okay.”  He reached up and carefully brought the pale man’s mouth down so he could brush it against his own gently.  He meant for it to be a quick gesture, but Hearth’s lips and body softened around him instantly and he found himself lingering in the kiss, loathed to leave it.  When they finally separated, Hearthstone's eyes, when they slowly fluttered open, were so dazed and warm that the dwarf had to kiss him again.

                Hearth was languid and sweet as two kisses multiplied in to many more and if it wasn't for the fact that they both were overtired and smelly, Blitzen would have taken the moment further.  But even though the idea of more intimacy was deeply appealing, the shorter man could already tell he was too worn-out for anything other than lazy, heated kissing.

                He finally pulled away.  "You should go shower," he murmured as hazy grey eyes blinked at him lethargically.  "I'll see if there's anything edible in the kitchen, okay?"

                Hearth gave him a look that clearly said he'd rather continue making out until they both collapsed, but he silently sighed and peeled himself off of the dwarf with a massive amount of effort.  He staggered off to the bathroom and Blitzen took a moment to gather his own thoughts and strength.

                Blitzen's freezer yielded a small bag of frozen peas and a few corn dogs.  It didn't look overly appetising, but it looked easy and really, that was the most important thing.  By the time Hearth lurched into the kitchen, Blitzen had finished eating and had a plate set up for the elf.

                Blitzen nearly had to take his shower sitting down he was so exhausted, but he had enough brainpower to realise that if he sat down, he wasn't getting up again and sleeping in the cold tub didn't really sound like something he wanted to do.

                He made sure his beautiful elf was situated safely in his tanning bed before he hobbled off to his room and crumpling down on his bed, almost out before he hit the pillow.

                He woke up the next morning to a naked Hearth straddling him and yanking off the top of his pyjamas.

                Blitzen started to protest, but the pale man silenced him hungrily with his mouth and then proceeded to try and snog the dwarf senseless while he worked on striping off the rest of the fashion-conscious man's clothes.

                Blitzen let him for a few minutes, and then he wrapped an arm around the slender elf's waist and flipped them over, quickly kicking off the clothing that Hearthstone had been working on.  He reached up and cupped the sunbed-warmed face as grey eyes blinked at him in surprise.  "Hey," he said, letting his thumb pet a lovely cheekbone gently.  "I'd like…I need…I really want to take care of you this time.  Please let me?"

                Hearthstone blinked again, like he was still trying to figure out how they had gone from making out to this and he wasn't sure of what the darker man needed.

                Blitzen hastened to elaborate.  "It's just…you always take such good care of me, all the time.  I'd like to do the same for you and show you for once how much I love you because you're always doing it for me and—what?  What'd I say?"  He interrupted himself urgently when the elf's eyes began to fill up.  "I'm sorry!  What'd I say?"

                Hearth shook his head slowly, and leaned up to pour everything out in a kiss.  _Yes,_ it said.  _Yes, yes, yes,_ and _I love you too_ and _don't apologise._   When they broke apart, Blitzen thought his heart might explode because there was _no_ way it could hold that much joy and love.

                He took a deep breath, thanked whoever or whatever that made someone as amazing and gorgeous as Hearthstone want to be with someone like _him_ , and thoroughly kissed his elf.  He explored and tasted the other man's mouth, enjoying the addictive qualities of it before he gently pulled back.

                The elf reached for him hungrily.  Hearth acted as if there wasn't enough kisses in all the Nine Worlds to sate his desire for them and the shorter man was sorely tempted to spend the rest of the day trying to fulfil that need, but reminded himself that he had plans.

               He dragged his mouth down the smooth skin of Hearthstone's perfect neck, letting his hands worshipfully slide up pale sides.  He lightly caught the base of the elf's skull with one hand while the other one cradled a sharp scapula.  He let his teeth carefully brush the green-tinted skin and felt the elf shudder before long fingers grabbed at him desperately.  He smiled slightly, and slowly worked his way down the tall man's chest until he was right over his heart.  He gently kissed the spot, wishing he had more ways to show his beloved how beautiful, how amazing, how _incredible_ he was.

                Blitzen ignored the hands that grasped at him wildly and continued working his way down the perfect body.  He didn't know how Hearth was going to take this and he was ready to talk himself out of it, but then he reminded himself that nothing ventured, nothing gained.  Besides, if his elf didn't like it, he'd let Blitzen know.

                He rolled the taller man so he was partially on his side and worked the top leg up, dragging his tongue along the inside thigh.  He had read about this particular act and his first feelings were equal part revulsion and fascination; there was still a little disgust, but the overwhelming feeling now was of curiosity.  He hoped that Hearth wouldn't kick him in the face if he didn't like it.

                Blitzen took a deep breath and then leaned forwards.  Tentatively, he spread the elf's cheeks and gently licked his entrance.

               Hearth jolted as if he had just been stabbed with a live high-voltage wire and he made the faintest noise.

                The shorter man looked up over the long expense of perfect skin to wide grey eyes that were so blown out they were almost as dark as his.  "Okay?"  He asked quietly.

                When Hearth only stared at him, he offered "I'll stop, if you want.  It's okay."

               Slowly, the taller man shook his head.  His hand shook as he gestured for Blitzen to return to what he was doing.

                Okay, Hearthstone wasn't completely opposed to this.  Right.  That was…good, the dwarf reflected as he slowly returned down between the pale cheeks.  He licked again, and the ruin-caster twitched, clearly trying not to move and failing.

                Blitzen carefully worked the other man open, shocked and pleased that his lover obviously enjoyed the act.  He wasn't all that fond of it and if he thought too hard about it, his brain recoiled that he could do such a thing, but Hearthstone was making it worth it with his increasingly uninhibited pleasure.  He couldn't seem to stay still, writhing and scrabbling for purchase over the bed and Blitzen's head.  He had moved past panting and was gasping now.

                Hearthstone's long fingers suddenly tangled in the dwarf's hair and he was yanked up roughly.  Before he could protest about where his mouth had just been, the rune-caster kissed him desperately, plunging his tongue deeply into the dwarf's mouth.  _Now,_ he signed urgently when he broke away, _now now now now!_ Then he surged forwards and kiss Blitzen frantically.

                Blitzen didn't remember a time that his lover was ever this frenzied or needy, so even though he really wanted to go rinse his mouth out with mouthwash and maybe brush his teeth as well, he instead fumbled for the lubricant and got a finger inside.

                Hearthstone keened and rocked back wildly.

                Normally, the dwarf tried to take it slow while he stretched the pale man because he was pretty sure that Hearth did a terrible job of it when he did it himself, but with the way that the elf was moving, he knew it wasn't going to take much to send him into a spectacular orgasm.

                If he wanted to be honest, Blitzen was pretty sure he wasn't all that far behind.

                And he really, really, _really_ wanted to be wrapped in Hearthstone's perfect body when they came because _nothing_ in the Nine Worlds compared feeling the elf losing himself to pleasure around him.

                The dwarf didn't waste any time on teasing or dragging things out; he worked Hearth up to three fingers in record time.  He finally decided that the taller man was as loose as he was going to get, especially considering how worked up he was.

                Hearth let out a pained whine when the dark-skinned man yanked his fingers out so he could slick himself up properly.  It took an obscene amount of self-control not to stroke himself a few times, but Blitzen managed.

                Hearthstone all but _sobbed_ as Blitzen started to push inside.  He tried to shove back and take the dwarf all in one motion, but Blitzen was prepared for that and stopped him.  He forced the pale man to wait as he gently pressed in.

                The dwarf made him think about Otis as he finally bottomed out because there was nothing unsexier than that neurotic goat, except for maybe Junior.  And if he wanted to last more than three seconds, he needed all the unsexy help he could get.

                He braided the fingers of one hand through Hearth's and gave it a gentle squeeze.  _Okay?_

                Hearthstone's answering grip was almost crushing.  _YES.  Get on with it!_

                So Blitzen did.  He pulled back slightly and then thrust forward with slightly more force than he intended.  Judging the way the elf's back bowed, it was _very_ welcomed.

                Blitzen's brain started to go offline at this point.  Hearth was hot and tight around him and bucking backwards as if he would _die_ if the dwarf stopped.  The need to prove that they were both alive and together was strong and he slammed his hips forwards.

                Hearth's head lolled back, a sharp wailing noise slipping out of him.  His free hand scrabbled over the sheets, the pillows, Blitzen's skin— _anything_ for a purchase as he started to slip past the point of no return.

                Blitzen redoubled his efforts and is rewarded moments later when the elf suddenly became tense and stiff, trembling, before gasping and going _completely_ limp.

                Head spinning, it only took a few more sharp bucks of his hips before his own orgasm overtook him, causing him to clutch at the elf and groan almost painfully.  His muscles turned into jelly and it took him an unnaturally long time to have a thought that went beyond ' _Hearth.  Sex.  SO GOOD._ '

                Eventually, the feeling of the cooling cum between their bodies annoyed him enough that Blitzen regretfully tried to untangle himself from the taller man.  The elf's fingers tightened almost immediately, holding the darker man's arms around him and making it very clear he didn't want Blitzen to let go.

                Blitzen tried to cuddle, but _ew_.  Serious _EW_.  The moment could be so much nicer if they both were clean.

                Besides, he _really_ wanted to rinse his mouth out.

               He felt Hearth huff silently after a few moments and his arms were released.  Grey eyes glared at him as pulled himself out and away and he hurried to the bathroom.

                The taller man managed to keep his grievously annoyed and impatient expression on his face the entire time that Blitzen quickly cleaned them up, but for all of his show of irritation, he wasted absolutely no time plastering himself up against the darker man's side the moment the mess was gone.

                He was starting to doze off comfortably when the blond man shifted, lifting himself up enough that he could sign.  _You can't die.  Or nearly die.  Or anything like that._

                "The same goes for you.  But if something was to happen to me—no, hear me out!  And don't be a smart-aleck, either!  Seriously, if something were to happen to me, I don't want you to do anything stupid, okay?  I want you to live as full and long a life as you can."

                Hearth's beautiful face twisted; he didn't have to sign the words _I don't want to live without you_ , not with that expression on his face.  It tore the dwarf's heart to pieces.

                He gently cupped a pale cheek.  "I don't want to live without you, either, but I don't want you to let yourself die.  Promise me that you won't."

                Hearth's eyes were wet and luminous, and his fingers stumbled a few times before he finally managed to sign _Only if your promise me the same._

                Blitzen was the one who had to blink hard a few times this time.  "Okay," he managed to whisper eventually.  "I promise."

                Elegant fingers moved.  _I promise as well_.

                He pulled the elf down to him, kissing him softly.  "Thank you."

                Hearthstone rose up enough to settle himself firmly over Blitzen's hips and signed _Still not allowed to die._

                "Yeah, right back at you," the shorter man said, but didn't get any further because those pretty lips had returned to his.

                He managed to glance at his digital clock; they had time to indulge before they had to meet the kid.  He looped his arms around the slender body above him and let his love carry him away.

                And if they ran a little late, well, the kids were just going to have to wait.

 

_x Fin x_


End file.
